Sammy the Somali (On Hiatus)
by LoveToCreatexox
Summary: The brothers, Dean and Sam Winchester, caught wind of disappearances happening in Rapid City, South Dakota. What was meant to be a 'regular hunt' transformed, both figuratively and literally, into something unexpected. To save Sam from his furry fate the brothers must look deep into each other's souls to make amends to their current relationship.
1. Chapter 1

"Dean! ... For the fiftieth time! ... Turn the music down! I'm trying to research!" Sam spoke loudly over the obnoxious base of ACDC blasting out the open windows of the Impala on this cool spring morning. The brothers had been on the road for a week now, driving all the way to South Dakota from Altoona, Pennsylvania.

 _One week ago_

 _"Sam... we just killed the yellow-eyed demon... can't we celebrate for a minute?" Dean whined. It had actually been about 2 weeks and 3 small hunts since the showdown at hells gate. Sam had been spending every spare minute of his time researching a way out of Dean demon deal but alas, nothing so far. So in the meantime, he had to keep himself busy with work or else he would lose his mind... Dean could clearly see that his deal and his year left to live was weighing heavily on Sam, he remembered how it felt when his father made the same deal for him, however, Dean had to keep a brave face and be strong for the both of them._

 _"Dean, there has been 5 disappearances in South Dakota all surrounding Rapid City... It's worth checking out" he replied, Dean could hear a husk in his voice and glanced at the black bags under Sam's eyes before looking towards the road._

 _"Sam... when was the last time you had more than 2 hours sleep?" Dean asked with a worried undertone, this tone didn't go unnoticed by Sam; nevertheless, Sam kept his eyes on his laptop screen._

 _"I dunno... I think maybe I was 5? Maybe 6?" he chuckled weakly trying to lighten the mood a little, as well as alter the conversation but Dean didn't budge._

 _"Sammy..."_

 _"It's Sam... And stop... I'll sleep when I'm dead... Oh! Wait! I'm not allowed to do that apparently" Sam spitefully brought up, he figured that if he can't cheerfully change the subject then he'll bring up a subject he knows Dean wants to stay away from. And it worked._

Back to the present

The past week has been brotherly hell for the boys; outside of fighting and arguing there has been nothing but silence. Once at the outskirts of Rapid City Dean parks the Impala outside an old motel named 'Redwood motel', a one or two-star motel, good enough for the boys to crash in during this investigation. Two of the five missing persons had stayed at this motel before vanishing. Sam had thought staying there was a good start to their case, however, he grimaced at the look of the place. "Oh come on Sam, we've stayed in worse places" Dean assured, though he wasn't sure whether he was assuring himself or his younger brother.

The Winchester exited baby and grabbed their duffel bags before checking in at the tiny reception that, for some reason they didn't want to ask, has bared doors, as if for a prison, sitting as shutters for the main entrance. Dean walked up to the old gruff looking man at the desk; he appeared to be watching an old black and white on his small-boxed TV. Dean cleared his throat to get the males attention but to no avail, glancing at Sam for help, Sam reached over and pinged the bell on the desktop, successfully grabbing the mans attention. "Oh sorry boys! Was getting' into me show here" he chuckled and turned to face the boys. "So" the old man looked the brothers up and down, pursing his lips in thought "One king sized room?" he asked questioningly. Both Sam and Dean blink before widening their eyes, blushing and shaking their heads "No sir, two singles man, we are brothers" Dean clarified making the old geezer laugh roughly.

"Ah I see, sorry boys, I have a nephew that swings the other way, I try to keep a judge free thing going here" he smiled, his full bushy beard covered most of his lower face but the brothers could still see a sincere smile behind it. "Here you go boys, enjoy your stay here, if you need anything just holla for Jimmy, 'ats me" he announced handing the boys their room key. Dean nodded and returned the sincere smile before following Sam to the room.

The next few hours were Sam sat at the desk researching both the case and the deal, while Dean uses his friendly banter at the motel bar to get info on the missing people. On his way back to the motel room Dean had memorized all the information he'd received ready to report it back to Sam, but then something churned in his gut, his relationship with his brother for the past week has been nothing but business related... The fact that he can't even remember the last time he'd shared a beer with his brother, talked about anything outside of the supernatural, or even seen his brother smile worried him to the very core... all he could hear were the words of the yellow-eyed demon _'How certain are you that what you brought back is 100% pure Sam'._ Those words haunted Dean because he knew the demon was telling the truth, there was something about his little brother that was just missing... His Sammy had changed... The determination, strength, and intelligence to hunt were all there, even the love for his big brother remained in the pure persistence to save him... But there was something missing...

Empathy?

Self-awareness?

Emotion?

Dean couldn't pinpoint what it was but he had to force it to the back of his mind as he entered the room. Sam glanced over at Dean emotionlessly when he arrived before setting his eyes back on the screen "Find anything?" Sam asked. Deans felt sick to the stomach from the belittled tone of his younger brother gave him but he just swallowed it down and sat on his bed. "Yeah, a lot actually" he replied before lying down like a starfish on the hard mattress, Sam stopped what he was doing to listen to what Dean had found out. "So Jimmy said that the two people that had gone missing were headed out to a national park five minutes from here" he began, Sam interrupted "Badlands National Park?" he asked causing Dean and look over at him with a look of 'how did you know?'.

Sam nodded and looked back at his computer "Yeah, I called up the families of the other three missing people and the only relation between them was that they all had visited the park for a camping trip or hike... but that was the last they'd heard of them" Sam filled in causing Dean to sit up.

"But if they all disappeared there wouldn't the police have caught up on that and called a search party? Also, apparently many people go there around this time of year so why have only five people gone missing?" Dean asked curiously trying to connect the dots in his head. Of course Sam had the answers to that too "Those questions were bugging me too, so I found a map of the park and pinned the places the victims were last known to have been" he began and pointed to the map on the table, Dean stood up and looked over the map frowning a bit at the red dots Sam had placed "They all seem to be in the same area of the park" Dean noted, Sam nodding in agreement before looking up at his big brother. "Right, the police had actually sent a search party out there but they found nothing, just empty tents and/or clothes, bags and supplies, like the victims just up and vanished" Sam shrugged.

Deans eyes narrowed try to determine what they could be up against "So what do you think? Wendigo? Or maybe a witch?" the older brother hummed in thought. Sam shrugged and continued typing at his computer while Dean paced back and forth impatiently waiting for more answers when something light-bulbed in his mind.

"Oh! I remember Kelly mentioning something about the two from this motel" Dean started, almost looking proud of himself for connecting earlier information but his pride dropped when he saw Sam's blank expression "Kelly?" Sam replied with a dry tone, expecting that Dean probably grabbed her number while he was at it. "Yes Kelly" Dean spat back before continuing the information he was going to relay "Kelly described both the men to me, their personalities and traits and pasts" he told his younger brother who seemed to be listening. "I noticed there was a vague similarity between them, they both had a bad childhoods and were raised in a hostile environments" Dean hummed thinking of more connections "Both were runaways and had a determined will to escape their lives and be free but there was also a sense of home or responsibility, one had a sister that was starting college and the other had a baby daughter but unfortunate he divorced and doesn't get to see her that often" he described.

Sam took in the information while writing it down on his notes "Okay then, I think we have enough information for now, how about we head over to this national park and take a look around, see if we can find anything the police may have missed" Sam suggested standing up and grabbing his jacket. Dean nodded his head doing the same, both heading out in silence and to the Badlands National park.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I think I still have editing to do on it and I have large and fun plans for the boys throughout this story ^.- but for now, I hope you liked the opening!

If you couldn't guess, this is taking place after the death of the yellow-eyed demon, sooooo ummmm beginning of season 3? I think XD


	2. Chapter 2

The wayward brothers hiked through the national park towards a wooded area where the victims seemingly disappeared. Not surprisingly, this area of the park was almost human-free, the news must have spread fast of the disappearance location. "Dean... I can't help but feel uneasy about the name of this park..." Sam mentioned as they walked.

"Badlands? Yeah, I thought that too when I was told about it, my sources told me that it was named by the Native Americans in the 1600s, the Lakota tribe to be exact, they called it 'Mako Sica', or 'Land Bad' in our terms of language" Dean informed uncharacteristically. At this point, Sam had stopped and was looking at Dean as if he had two head. Dean looked back at his brother and shrugged with an innocent smirk "What? I know stuff" he chuckled and felt a little more at ease when he saw a slight smile of amusement appear on Sam's face.

They continued to walk, but to Dean's dismay, they had reverted to silence as they hiked, making Dean uncomfortable and causing him to hum to himself just to remove the suffering silence.

After an hour of hiking the boys got to the wooded part of the park and nodded to each other as they went inside, they didn't know what to expect so they had packed for all occasions. The car, unfortunately, wasn't able to go far within the park so they had to make do with backpacks filled with different weaponry and walk most of the way. "Dean over here" Sam called out from a few yards away, Dean rushed over and met what Sam had found, the camping gear of one of the victims.

Dean glanced at Sam with a wary expression and walked towards the tent and gear "you check their stuff, I'll check the perimeter" Sam instructed, Dean found this new authoritative persona off-putting but in recent times the brothers seemed to be switching characteristics. 'Maybe it's the situation' Dean thought as he searched the gear 'now that Sammy is trying to save _me_ ' Dean couldn't be sure but he needed anything to rationalize the changes that are happening, he couldn't just completely ignore them.

Upon finding nothing out of the ordinary Dean looked around to find Sam but there was no one there.

Dean felt a pit of panic in his stomach and he walked towards the direction Sam had taken off in "Sam?" he called out looking around hoping to get a response from behind the thick dark trees. It was early afternoon but the canopy of the trees made the woods much darker and eerie than he'd like. "SAM!" he shouted louder and that small panic within him only grew when receiving no response.

"Shit! Where the hell did he go?! SAM! Dude where are you!? Don't play games! It's not funny!" he shouted as he searched the perimeter Sam was supposed to have searched. 'I'd only looked away for a second! How the hell could I lose a 200-pound man!?' he thought loudly to himself. Dean felt like he'd searched for an hour when in reality only 10 minutes had gone by. He walked further into the woods, retrieving his torch and looking for any clues of his brother, suddenly he stopped when he heard something.

Listening very carefully and even closing his eyes, Dean definitely heard something.

"D...n" a faint call of his name coming from the west!

"SAM!" Dean called out again and ran west towards where he heard his brother, he ran like his life depended on it before seeing a figure beside a distant tree "Sam!" he called out again but... wait...

Dean caught up to where Sam was and Sam looked... Fine?

Sam looked at Dean and was about to open his mouth to say that he'd found something when he got a punch in the shoulder "Ow! What the hell man?" Sam whined and knitted his brows together, confused and unaware of the miniature panic attack his brother had just had. "Where the hell did you run off to?!" Dean shouted and dropped his sack from his shoulder to the leafy ground "First thing I know is you bossing me about and then when I look up you're just gone!" he explains to his younger sibling. Sam blinks in confusion but then recognizes the worry and frustration in Dean's eyes, also the rate he was breathing indicated to Sam that he had started to panic "Oh... Sorry man... I did say that I was following a trail... I guess you didn't hear me" Sam apologized but that didn't remove the anger from deans expression.

"You still don't go wandering off on your own on a job! Especially when the job consists of disappearances!" Dean continues to lecture, Sam, though taller, couldn't appear tinier, his head sunk like a child being told off for running off. "I'm sorry Dean... I didn't intend on worrying you... I did find something though" Sam informed with big 'I'm sorry' eyes in hopes that his finding would calm his big brother somewhat.

After a few minutes of explanations, lectures, and forgiveness, Dean picked up his backpack "So? What did you find on your little adventure?" Dean asked, still a hint of spite but Sam ignored it.

"Well, while looking around the perimeter I notice a trail, I thought it was nothing at first but then I found that it was paw prints, a wolf of some kind" Sam explained, however, Dean wasn't following.

"Yeah? So? They have wolves here Sam that's nothing new" Dean furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Dean... you don't get it, these paw prints came from the woods _towards_ the camp" he explained further, but Dean shook his head still not following causing Sam to sigh and digress. "Basically, my frail headed brother, I saw the tracks and found it odd that the wolf had come _from_ the woods _towards_ the camp on its own, there were no other tracks, wolves are pack animals" Dean hummed while Sammy explained, starting to get a little bored.

"Okay Sam, but sometimes a wolf will explore, there are lone wolves out there too," he said contradicting any information Sam had found, however, Sam was nowhere near finished.

"Yes, I know, but still, I followed the tracks into the woods and they ended up here," he said with a smile, Dean looked at Sam with the same expression.

"Sammy... did you hit your head?" he asked, Dean's brows furrowed with a bit of worry, Sam rolled his eyes and pointed to the north "Dean... the tracks lead to that cabin up there" he sighs, Sam regretted telling the entire story, Dean obviously had little or no interest in the nature of animals and the outdoors. Before Dean could question again Sam retorted "wolves don't live in cabins Dean" and that was when Dean began to catch his brothers drift.

"Ahh" he grinned and looked at the cabin "so you're thinking a witch lives up there?" Dean asked and Sam nodded "It makes sense, well, it does more to me apparently" Sam chuckled making Dean frown; his little brother insinuating his stupidity.

"Dean, witches are known to have familiars, if the wolf prints lead from the cabin to the victim's campsite then this could indicate-" Dean cut Sam off, shushing him and putting his finger to his lips as he heard a noise.

On full alert the brothers looked at each other before nodding and looking around, hearing another, clearer sound of twigs snapping the Winchesters stood back to back, guns at the ready with witch-killing bullets.

Before they could do anything, Sam and Dean found themselves being thrown against two separate trees. "Ah!..." they both groaned and lost grip of their guns, their breathing becoming heavier and both eyes on the beautiful woman with long red hair.

The witch stood there, bright blue eyes glancing from one brother to the next, her arms raised up, holding the Winchesters against the trees using some kind of magic. She wore a white dress that fitted her curves and appeared to be spotless for a woman living in the woods "Well hello there boys~".


	3. Chapter 3

"Well hello there boys~" she smiled, her British accent was unmistakable, causing both Sam and Dean to frown a bit and glance at each other. "What are two strapping young men like you doing roaming my woods?" she asked, Dean cleared his throat and put up a strong exterior to not appear threatened or scared, an attribute Sam both loved and hated.

"This isn't your wood bitch!" he replied in earnest "It belongs to... uh..." Dean staggered, "Congress" Sam finished. "Right! Yes... that" Dean sighed, he'd lost his edge on the situation. The witch, however, found it rather amusing "Well aren't you two a strange pair" she hummed, almost ignoring everything Dean had said, which thoroughly annoyed him. She walked closer towards Dean, looking up and down his body before staring right into his eyes, lowering her arms but keeping the boys in place pinned to the trees "Hunters, am I right?" she asked but didn't seem to be intimidated in the slightest.

"Yes, and damn good hunters at that" Dean reassured himself as he tried to resume his strong exterior. "And who are you?" he asked with a slight snarl, not appreciating the strong stare he was getting from her as if she were looking into his soul.

"My name is Mary, the same as your mothers" she smirked softly taking her piercing gaze away, 'so she was looking into my soul' Dean thought, his face expressing pain at his mother's name. "I am Mary, head witch of my coven" she fully introduced herself, before turning towards Sam this time to take a closer look at him.

Sam tried to struggle but he couldn't take his eyes off the witches pale blue eyes, which seemed to glow in the darkness. Dean also tried to struggle not liking how she was looking at Sam and how close she was getting to him.

"You're far from home Mary" Sam finally spoke, Mary smiles softly and reached out her hand stroking Sam's cheek gently.

"Yes, I suppose I am Sam, but as you will know all too well, I had to get away from my family in order to get stronger and experience independence" Mary smirked when she saw Sam's expression soften, his jaw clenched a bit indicating that he knew exactly what the witch was talking about. Even Dean understood to a degree but he was still trying to plan how they would get free and gank her.

"Oh Sam, you have been through a lot haven't you... your childhood... so full of hate and danger... so young to be a hunter" she said sounding sincerely empathetic. She glanced at Dean and grimaced "and you... your childhood was almost the same but you enjoyed it... your soul is ugly to look at... your soul is going to hell and it's already rotting..." she informed, turning her nose up. Dean looked at Sam, he didn't care what the witch had to say about him but... did Sam really hate his childhood?

Dean didn't want to hear any more "Shut up bitch! What do you want?!" he shouted and tried to struggle more. As if on cue the witch had also had enough "you boys aren't as fun to play with together..." she pouted and looked at Dean with a smirk "So~ let's talk one at a time shall we" she said and raised her hand towards Sam.

Sam felt a tightness around his neck and suddenly found it hard to breath "D-De... Dean!..." he struggled to say, straining to speak. "Stop! What are you doing?! Stop it!" Dean shouted and tried even harder to struggle from his pinned position.

But before Dean could do anything Sam was thrown from the tree only to hit another tree and fall to the ground, limp and still. Deans eyes widened in worry, calling out his brother name in hopes of getting a twitch or sound but to no avail.

Mary wiped her hands together in a clapping motion as if to remove dirt from her hands before looking at Dean "There~ Now we can chat without interruptions, you'll need to know the rules after all" she chuckled in a sexy evil kind of way, making Dean look at her and frown.

"R-Rules? What are you talking about?" he asked, his eyes constantly glancing over to his little brother out of pure worry and panic, he'd abandoned his strong exterior and wanted nothing but to go to Sam and check he was at least alive.

"Rules to my game sweetie~" she replied and walked towards Dean, she reached out and stroked Deans cheek before moving back a bit "you see, my game usually only involves one person at a time~"

"The missing people... that was you?" Dean asked though he already knew the answer, she didn't reply.

"Dean sweetie, you're a fine man but you don't understand your brother... not even in the slightest... even though you feel like you know everything about him, but you don't" she said looking a bit angry but suddenly Sam began to groan and wake up, Mary sighed and looked at Dean who let out a sigh of relief to see his little brother was okay. "Dean..." Mary forced Dean to look at her before she smirked "If you want to help your brother you'd better learn more about him, but I won't make it easy for you" her smirk this time was pure evil, Dean was about to protest when this time he was flung against a tree and was knocked out cold.

A/N: Sorry the conversation between the witch and the boys seemed a bit cut and dry but bear with it ;P There is a reason for her indiscretion haha

Hope you're enjoying so far, leave a comment to tell me your thoughts ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Dean didn't know how long it had been, he just knew that he had a splitting headache and was lying on a hard and slightly damp floor. He opened his eyes slightly, blinking to try and focus on anything but it was dark, he guessed he'd been unconscious for about 6 or 7 hours at least.

Then it hit him.

SAM

He sat up and groaned slightly, regretting the sudden movement but he had to see if his brother was okay! He reached into his pocket for his torch and turned it on, using the tree to help him stand before shining the light in every direction trying to find his little sibling. "SAM!" he called out loudly and went to the spot he remembered seeing Sam last, however, nothing remained but Sam's clothing?

Dean crouched down and touched the clothes, picking them up a bit with knitted brows 'Sam wasn't running around naked was he?' he thought to himself. The witch was gone and Sam too seemingly... Dean's panic attack started up again, he could almost feel the warm tears stinging his eyes... he felt alone... not again... he refused to live the last year of his life alone without knowing Sam was safe!...

Dean looked around the area a bit more before shining his torch up at the cabin, he figured that would be the next best place to look. Walking up to the door, torch and gun in hand, he opened it with a loud creak before looking inside.

Dean was just about to step in when suddenly a shape ran at him with such force that when it jumped to his chest and clung on tight, knocking Dean backward, tripping over the step and falling on his back in a pile of leaves. "Ah!.. Shit... What the hell was that?" he groaned, rubbing the back of his head before feeling something small and warm trembling on his chest, he could feel claws digging into his shirt as it clung on to him.

Dean moved his hand around to locate his torch before shining the light on the creature seemingly attached to him "Uh... excuse me kitty... can you get off?" he asked seriously confused trying to push the beast off him, but it wouldn't budge. He sat up and that seemed to do enough of a trick as the cat landed on his thighs. Dean sighed, "you haven't seen my dorky brother have you?" he asked worry evident in his voice.

This cat didn't seem scared of him but he couldn't get up with it on him... he quickly grabbed its scruff and lifted it up, the cat curled a bit and remained still while being held. Dean then picked up his gun and walked into the cabin, shutting the door behind him and putting the cat on the table before searching for a source of light. To the older brothers surprise, the cabin seemed to have electric lighting, flipping the switch he sighed and went to sit in the chair next to the table.

"Sam... where are you..."

The cat just looked at Dean and meowed, catching the Winchesters attention; Dean had a proper view of the cat now they were in the light. The cat was medium sized but larger than a regular domestic cat, it had soft reddish-brown fur and a bushy tail. Nevertheless, it was the eyes of the cat that caught Deans attention the most, it was the most unusual colour for a cat he'd ever seen, they were a green-hazel with a splash of blue close to the slit-shaped pupil, this cats eyes reminded him of his brothers.

"So kitty... what's your name?" Dean asked, honestly he was exhausted both physically and mentally and extreme worry for his younger brother was just worsening his condition.

The cat looked at Dean with an almost sad and scared expression, Dean couldn't help but notice, "you look like a smart cat... maybe you belong to the witch" he hummed "Maybe you can understand English?" he asked and wasn't expecting a response. So when the cat nodded he almost fell off his chair "Whoa!... what the?! Can... can you understand me?" he asked, the cat nodded again.

Deans eyes were so wide he was sure they'd fall out "O-Okay then... umm... have you seen my brother? Big guy, you can't miss him" the cat nods again and Dean sighs in relief "Can you show me where he is?" he asked standing in hopes of following the cat but it doesn't move, instead, it nods before clawing at the table. Dean blinks and sighs "Maybe I'm just going mad... I'm talking to a cat..." he sighs and crosses his arms on the table burying his head in it.

A few moments later he feels the cat pawing at the top his head, he moans for the cat to go away but when it doesn't stop he lifts his head "Stop it!" he growls, the cat moves back a bit before pawing at the marks it had made on the table.

Dean frowns in confusion, the cat clawed out an X on the table "Ummm... X?" he asked looking at the cat and then back at the X "X marks the spot right?" he asked again and the cat seemingly nods.

"So what? You want me to get a map and you can mark where Sammy is?" he asked hope rising again but the cat appears to be shaking its head "What then?!" Dean was beginning to get majorly frustrated until the cat moves forward and sits on the X.

And that is when it clicked in Deans mind.

"Sam? Sammy is that you?" He asked the cat, the cat looked at Dean with a look of relief as it nodded its head vigorously and moved to nuzzle Deans hand with its face.

"Oh my god, Sammy! What did she do to you?!" he shouted in relief but also panic with a slight bit of anger as he pet Sam's soft fur behind his ears.

Hope you're still enjoying ^_^ If anyone was interested, most of the things like the state, the national park and the motel are all real haha you can look them up :D And if you wanted to know what kind of kitty I chose Sam to be look up 'Brown Somali Cat' ^_^ I love this cat, one of my favs along with the Egyptian Mau~ 3


	5. Chapter 5

About 6 hours earlier

Sam groaned as he woke, he'd only just managed to open his eyes when he saw the witch knock Dean out "Dean!" he shouted with a raspy voice. "Bitch! What the hell do you want?!" Sam growled, struggling against the tree he was still pinned to.

Mary turned and looked Sam up and down before letting him go, falling to the ground and without another word Sam crawled over to his older sibling to inspect the damage. When he found nothing but a bruise forming on Dean's head he sighed, knowing his brother would be okay after some rest, upon achieving the first task there was still another major issue looming over him.

Sam stood up and faced Mary; she stood there with arms crossed over her chest "Sam… Poor poor Sam…" he hummed almost circling him. The younger couldn't keep his eyes off her, his brows knitted in a frown, his hands fisted ready to defend himself and his brother.

"The boy with the demon blood in him, the boy who was meant to lead the new demon army" she continued, causing a snarl to come out of Sam "Shut. Up." He instructed dryly, his breath becoming ridged as he knew most of what had happened to him and Dean was his fault, or so he believed. "And now his brother is going to Hell and its all his fault" she smirked, trying to rile Sam up, Sam knew this but he couldn't help but let it get to him as this is how he felt too, even though it wasn't true.

"So what? You just here to kidnap men and tell them their innermost feelings and thoughts?" Sam asked taking a step away from the witch, Mary then shook her head ever so slightly with a chuckle "No Sam, I'm not the one kidnapping men…" This information confused Sam to the point where he just didn't believe her.

"You're lying…"

"I'm not a demon Sam… I'm not lying"

"And what makes you think I'd ever believe you?" Sam asked

"Because" The witch took a few steps towards Sam, resting a hand on his chest and rubbing it slowly "I can show you the truth, through the eyes of my favorite creature" Mary said and locked eyes with an extremely confused Sam.

"You… what?" he asked, his head involuntarily shaking in confusion. Mary took a step back and closed her eyes, she retrieved a knife from her thigh belt and carved a sigil into her palm before facing the bloody pattern towards Sam and reciting a spell. "Hominem vertitur in felem. catum per oculos videt veritatem. salutem patefacta veritate iustitiae." From this spell, a glow came from the witches hand and she quickly placed her hand on Sam's forehead, everything went white.

"Sammy~" Sam blinked his eyes open, he could see Mary crouched over him, she looked huge! It was at that moment Sam realized the changes.

His vision was crystal clear, he could zoom in and out as if he were a camera but with a strange fish-eye lens effect. The colours were intensified; though it was dark he could see as if it were light. His ears twitched, they could hear traffic from 4 miles away, and a fly's wings flap from the cabin window. Finally, he could smell, he could smell the putrid chemicals of the witch and the sweet scent of his brother, as well as, the musky forest floor and the damp of the old cabin.

'What happened to me?' Sam thought as he found that he couldn't speak, only a 'Meow' came out of his small muzzle. Mary, however, seemed to be able to hear his thoughts as she replied: "I have turned you into a creature of trust, independence, and serenity".

Sam blinked and stood up on all fours, looking at himself the best he could before the witch pulled out a mirror for him to look at himself. Upon doing so he jumped back as cats do, his fur sticking up, his tail bushing and his fangs showing as he hissed, not liking what he saw 'I'm a fucking cat!?' he asked and looked up at Mary with a growl.

Mary couldn't help but laugh at the cat-like reaction she got from him "Yes, Sam, you are a cat, and you will remain to be so until said time" she told him putting the mirror away and reached out stroking his head softly.

Sam wanted to pull back but something in his head stopped him, he liked the petting, causing a low purr to erupt from within him, his chest vibrated enjoying the stroke. It was as if he were high on something but he soon pulled himself away 'what do you mean, until said time?' Sam asked but before he could get an answer the witch was gone!

Sam looked around and huffed before going to his brother and pawing his face 'Dean! Dean wake up!' he yelled from inside, his outer self just meowing loudly. Nevertheless, he received nothing… What was he going to do!?

After a couple of hour waiting for his brother to wake up he decided to check out the cabin, perhaps there were clues there. He stood and started making his way to the single wooden cabin, all damp and smelling of rot. He was still getting used to his new body but he surprisingly adjusted quickly, using his springy back legs he jumped up to the windowsill and looked inside.

Nothing…

Sam sighed, he wanted to cry but he knew he had bigger things to worry about then freaking out. His brother had been unconscious for longer than he'd like, he was a cat, the disappearances weren't the witches doing apparently so what was taking the men? All these questions ran through the youngest brothers head as he managed to claw the door open and sneak in, only to be trapped when the door closed behind him and he couldn't re-open it.

'Fuck!' he cursed at himself 'what am I going to do?' Sam jumped on to the sofa chair sitting in the corner, he couldn't hold back any longer, this was all just too much…

For the next few hours Sam cried, he scratched and let out his distress, anger, frustration.

Then, he heard the door open and saw his brother, Dean glowed as if he were an angel coming to rescue him! Sam ran and jumped at his brother, not caring that he'd knocked him over. 'Dean! Oh, thank god! You're okay! Dean! I'm a cat! What are we going to do!?' he meowed and cried out for help but soon realized that Dean didn't know who he was. He had to find a way to tell him…


	6. (Hiatus message to readers)

Hi Reader,

Sammy the Somali will be on Hiatus for a while, I have currently just lost my muse for supernatural at the moment having gotten back in to Anime ^.^;

I also start my new work abroad soon so my free time will dwindle, but I hope to be updating again as soon as I've settled in to my new place!

I will have other short stories coming out on the genre of Fairy Tail (Maybe other anime crossovers too) if anyone is interested :P

Thank You all for supporting this story!

I'll be sure to continue after the New Year~


End file.
